Matching Colors
by animeangel665
Summary: Where were you last night? Slash Bunny, mentions of Cartman/Kenny
1. Where Were You Last Night?

"I'm going out again, ok?" Kenny called as he walked out the door. It slammed before he could even get an answer out.

"That's fine, Ken. Be safe," Butters said. He didn't even bother with a fake smile this time. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Now, what am I going to do with that boy?" he chuckled, "This would be so much easier if he would just admit it"

Butters knew exactly where Kenny went every night. How he got those bruises and scars. He knew every last goddamn detail and the bastard wouldn't even acknowledge it. He had tried to confront him once, but the blond just looked at him as if he was surprised that Butters would ever think that of him. He would never cheat, he told Butters. He was much too in love.

Butters knew he was lying. After that time being Kenny's replacement, he figured he knew all about Kenny. He'd spent enough time trying to be Kenny so bad that he **had** to be Kenny. He even still had the orange parka to prove it.

That's how he knew that the goddamn sonofabitch was going to Cartman's house every other night to be screwed senseless until he could barely walk. He could feel it with every inch of his body that Kenny was going there. It was pretty much a given.

Every night Kenny would go, the next morning it would be as if he never left. Where was he all night? Out. Every other night Kenny would go off and every other morning he'd come back and expect to be forgiven. In fact, those nights when he wasn't with Cartman he was home with Butters, screwing the sense out of him. Kenny would come home and spend the whole day with Butters, as if to make him forget he wasn't there the day before. Somehow, it always worked.

Not this time, though. When Kenny came home, he would give him a true piece of his mind. He would tell Kenny exactly what he should do with himself and where. He was tired of being walked on, and tired of Kenny playing with his heart strings. The next time that door opened he would push the blond right back out the door. He was no longer welcome in this house.

Butters fell asleep to these thoughts running through his head.

The next morning he woke to the sound of keys jingling to unlock the front door. Butters rushed down the stairs in time to see Kenny open the door. His eyes were surprised for a moment before he smiled.

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing up so early?" Kenny asked as he stepped in the door.

"Where were you last night?" Butters asked, his arms itching to push him back.

"Out," Kenny replied. Before Butters could yell at him to get out, Kenny produced an orange teddy bear wearing a light blue shirt.

"What the hell is that?" Butters asked.

"It's a bear. I saw it at the store last night and saw that it was our colors. I couldn't help but get it. It reminded me of us," Kenny said, "I got it for those nights I can't be with you. I don't want you to get lonely" He held out the bear.

Butters reached for it cautiously, afraid something might happen to him if he touched it. But nothing happened except for Kenny's smile. The same one Butters fell in love with.

"I love you," Kenny whispered, still smiling. Butters looked from the bear to Kenny, who was blushing in embarrassment. That's when he noticed the bear wearing something on its paw.

An engagement ring.

Butters put two and two together. The bastard must have read his thoughts and was now proposing so that he wouldn't leave him. Everyone knew Butters had all the money.

"Marry me?" Kenny strangled out, still embarrassed. The thoughts that had been running through his mind last night came back to Butters mind. Part of him wanted to say no and push Kenny out the door. Let him go to his beloved Cartman.

Butters took a deep breath.

"Of course Ken. I love you too," and slipped the ring on his finger.

---------------------------------------

**A South Park Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading **

**I Do ****Not**** own South Park  
**

**Just this idea.**

**A/N - Dear lord I've sunken to the lowest low: Writing fanfic for an adult cartoon. I will never live this one down. Oh well. My newest obsession is South Park and I can probably tell you everything you could never want to know about it. I am partial to KennyxCartman, but Butters needs love too. Next is Kenny's views, because I like Kenny and wouldn't want to damage his reputation...if he had one anyways. Yes, I'm pathetic for reading way to much into this show of stupidity, but making up your own deductions from what the characters say is half the fun of this show anyway. So expect much more South Park fanfic from me.**


	2. Out

"I'm going out again, ok?" Kenny called as he walked out the door. It slammed before he could even hear the answer.

It was cold outside, like it was everyday. He hugged himself, glad Butters had bought him a new parka. His cheeks heated up at the thought of the blond. Kenny had never felt this way about anyone and ,if after 3 years, he still felt like a schoolgirl, it must be love.

He trudged through the snow to the familiar house on the familiar road. Cartman's house. He didn't bother knocking, just opened the door. He slammed it closed to make his presence known. There was knocking on the walls to let Kenny know he was acknowledged and then silence again.

Kenny looked around the house, almost jealous of all the nice things Cartman had. Things he's had since they were eight. Then he remembered how Butters was waiting patiently for him back home and Kenny knew that he was luckier.

Footsteps stomped down the stairs. Bebe came down first, smiling awkwardly at Kenny. He just nodded in response. Then came Cartman, wearing no shirt and unbuttoned jeans. He talked quickly and quietly to Bebe.

"Yeah, that's fine," is all Kenny could hear. Finally the blonde left and Cartman turned to look at Kenny.

"So you finally showed up, fag?" Cartman asked, laughing slightly.

"You asked me to come here, you queer," Kenny retorted, his stomach tying in knots.

"You're right," Cartman ran a hand through his hair. "I did".

"Whatever, can we just hurry this up?"

"Why? Afraid you're precious Butters will get suspicious? Because if he isn't by now, then I doubt he ever will be," Cartman laughed.

Kenny just glared at the floor, messing with the zipper to his parka. "Shut up"

Cartman raised a hand to his ear. "I'm sorry, what was that? Were you being rude to me? According to my understanding, our time starts the moment you walk through this door"

Kenny clenched his teeth in anger. "Sorry, _master_" he spat out. Cartman grinned.

"That's better. Now earn your money"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenny lied on the floor, positive his ribs were broken. Cartman was hovering over him, rubbing some sort of cream on him.

"That should help with bruises. Jesus, Kenny. When'd you get so sensitive?" Cartman asked, trying to relieve some of the tension.

"You'd think I'd be used to this after years of abuse from you," Kenny muttered.

Cartman just shook his head, running more cream on his back. "There, can you stand?"

"No," Kenny replied, "But I'm going to have to. I need to get home."

"Still worried about poor Butters? Don't worry Kenny, that kid's so dim he probably doesn't realize you're gone. He probably just-" Cartman was cut off by the lid to the cream being thrown against the wall.

"Shut up about Butters. Say whatever the hell you want about me, but he's off limits, you go that?" Kenny threatened.

"Geez, calm down Kenny. It's not like I'm going to sleep with him any time soon..." Cartman trailed off, hoping Kenny would take the bait.

"I already know you haven't slept with him. I was his first, and I'm damn well going to be his last," Kenny stated, trying to sit up.

"You're really no fun once our time is over," Cartman sighed. He stood up and walked to the table by the door. "Here, $2000 for the month. That's all you needed, right?"

"I wish. Engagement rings are expensive. I need at least $5000 more," Kenny complained, finally sitting up on his own. He looked over to see Cartman digging through his wallet. He stayed silent until he saw several more hundred dollar bill come out.

"Then here," Cartman said. Kenny reeled back, shaking his head furiously.

"I'm not so poor that I need handouts from a friend. Not anymore at least."

"Think of it as an advance and a wedding present," Cartman shrugged.

"I haven't even asked, let alone him saying yes," Kenny said.

"But he will, and I don't want to hear you complain that I never got you two anything."

Kenny hesitantly reached for the money before sighing. "I doubt he will. He's been getting more and more suspicious. He hardly even looks at me when we have sex."

"That's because you loving him long time," Cartman laughed.

"No!" Kenny yelled with such intensity that Cartman abruptly stopped laughing. "He just- he keeps asking questions about where I'm going and I can hardly tell him that I'm going to you're house to fuck so that way I can earn my own money so that I can propose with a proper engagement ring. And because I can't tell him that, he doesn't want to look at me. Not before, not during, and especially not after."

Cartman sighed and sat next to the blond, putting an arm around his shoulders. "This is the last time then"

Kenny looked up, surprised. "What?"

"This is the last time. You don't have to come anymore." Kenny froze. "And I won't tell Butters either. Now get out."

"But Cartma-"

"I said get the hell out before you give me the wrong idea."

Kenny stood up slowly, walking softly to the door. "Goodbye Cartman"

"See ya Kenny," Cartman replied, hearing the door creak shut as the one person he ever loved walked out the door forever.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenny nervously messed with his hair, hoping Butters wasn't awake yet. He'd gone to some store and bought a bear that reminded him of himself and Butters. On the right paw was an engagement ring.

He jingled his keys, trying to find the right one for the door. He opened to see Butters standing there, arms crossed.

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing up so early?" Kenny asked as he stepped in the door.

"Where were you last night?" Butters asked.

"Out," Kenny replied. Before Butters could say another word he produced an orange teddy bear wearing a light blue shirt.

"What the hell is that?" Butters asked.

"It's a bear. I saw it at the store last night and saw that it was our colors. I couldn't help but get it. It reminded me of us," Kenny said, "I got it for those nights I can't be with you. I don't want you to get lonely" He held out the bear. Butters reached out for it, examining the bear closely as if it was going to explode. Kenny chuckled.

"I love you," Kenny whispered, still smiling

Finally Butters noticed the ring, the diamond glinting in his eyes. There was silence as Kenny stared at Butters staring at the ring.

"Marry me?" Kenny finally strangled out, blushing a deep red. It was silent for another moment. Kenny was afraid he was going to say no.

Finally Butters sighed and smiled, putting the ring on his finger.

"Of course Ken. I love you too".

---------------------------------------

**A South Park Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading **

**I Do ****Not**** own South Park**

**Just this idea.**

**A/N - Buahahaha! The second part is finished. I'm thinking a third part, with a Cartman/Butters confrontation. What do you think? There are many parts of this chapter that were copy and paste from the first part so I would be sure that they matched up. Yes, Cartman loves Kenny. Honestly, CartmanxKenny is my South Park OTP. Please forgive any stupid grammar/spelling mistakes. It's hard to beta your own work. Please review if you can. They make me smile.**


End file.
